1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel circuit and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may apply a data driving signal corresponding to input data to a plurality of pixel circuits to control the luminance of each of pixels so that the input data can be converted into an image and an image may be provided to a user. The data driving signal to be applied to the plurality of pixel circuits may be generated by a data driver. The data driver may select a gamma voltage corresponding to the input data from among a plurality of gamma voltages generated by a gamma filter circuit, and then output the selected gamma voltage as a data driving signal to the plurality of pixel circuits.